The Ties That Bind
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Adam meets new nephew River and they both get in hot water. Sam, Dean, John, Adam, Jamie an River.  OCs and AU.  PG 13 for language. Parental spanking, please don't read if that offends.


The Ties that Bind  
>Summary: Adam meets the River. Characters: John, Sam, Dean, Adam, Jamie and River Winchester (AU) Rating: Gen, PG 13<p>

XXX

Adam laughed the first time he found out about River. It had to be a joke because Sam was the most careful person Adam knew when it came to girls. He was as far from promiscuous as Dean was the poster child for it. Plus Sam had grown up listening to his father constantly hammer home the need for condoms since Dean was fourteen. Adam hadn't been living with them then, but he knew it to be true because John, Dean and Sam had been hammering him with the condom speech since_ he_ was fourteen.

Blah blah blah. Keep it covered. Unless you are gonna marry the girl, you better watch your step. Children need their daddies so I better not find out you been sleeping with some girl and not wearing protection. That was their father. He was as old fashioned as they got when it came to girls. Protect them. Walk on the inside of the street. Hold their doors and for God's sake, treat a lady like a lady.

Adam believed John Winchester a 100% when he told his sons he would kick their asses if they got some girl pregnant. So far Adam had avoided said ass kicking but his brothers? Not so much.

Which wasn't to say that John Winchester didn't adore Jamie Winchester. He did. Adam knew his nephew was probably one of the most loved and wanted kids in the world. He also felt sure that his new nephew, River, would be too.

But that didn't mean that bringing a thirteen year old boy into the Winchester family was going to be all roses.

Adam knew first hand what that was like. He had been a little younger when he joined his family but the premise was the same.

Which is one of the reasons Sam had called Adam as soon as he found out about River. Sam wanted some ideas on how it was for Adam and then he played the big brother card. Can you come and talk to the kid? I want you to meet him anyway and maybe? Just maybe you could help the kid out?

Of course Adam came. How could he not? This was family and family was more important than anything. Besides how hard could it be?

XXX

Adam pulled up on his motorcycle at 0630. Yeah, it was early but he had made great time. Turns out his old girl could do some damage on the interstate sans cops. He grinned as he took off his helmet. He clipped the chinstrap and hung it over the handlebars of the old panhead.

He hadn't even stepped up to the porch when the door opened and John Winchester stepped out into the early morning air.

"Morning, son. " His father tapped his watch meaningfully, "It looks like you mighta broken some speed limits getting here."

Adam grinned. "A few."

"You know they are called limits for a reason, Adam."

"Yes, sir."

"So…"

"So I didn't get a ticket, Dad and there was no one out on the road. Don't tell me you forgot what it's like to be young and free and riding the highway."

"Maybe, but I wasn't riding a death trap. They'll need a sponge to pick up what's left if you get in accident with that thing. The Impala? She's taken care of us."

Adam sighed. He would never convince his father that the motorcycle was safe and that he was a good rider. Coming in two hours early was dumb. He would have been better stopping in town for some coffee and pie. Sometimes it was better to just give in and get it over with.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It won't happen again." Adam hope he sounded contrite.

"You better your sweet ass it won't happen again." John Winchester grumbled and then reached over to embrace his youngest. Then just to prove a point, he nailed Adam's ass with a quick but heartfelt swat. Adam jumped into his father's shoulder.

"Jeese Dad. I got it."

"You are gonna get if I find out you've been riding that bike irresponsibly."

Adam kept the eye roll down and followed his dad into the living room and then through to the kitchen. "Yes, sir." He said meekly.

"Are you in trouble already?" That was Sam. His older brother was pouring coffee in four cups, one for each of the Winchesters.

Adam took it gratefully, nodded to Dean who was leaning against the counter and then answered Sam.

"It turns out you are never too old to get your ass swatted in this house."

Sam laughed, "And that's news to you? You've been away too long little brother."

"You'd all be smart to remember that little tidbit." John growled grabbing his own cup of coffee.

"Yes, sir." Three different voices but the inflection was exactly the same.

All three of the boys handled the reprimand reminder differently though. Sam dropped his head and blushed. Dean ran a hand through his hair and Adam coughed politely.

Then there was quiet for a moment.

"So, Sam. I hear you got a kid." Adam laughed a bit as Sam's blush got deeper.

"Yeah, I do. He's pretty cool."

Dean laughed too, "If by cool you mean he's a grumpy angsty teenager, well then he's positively frigid!"

"Hey, that's my kid you are talking about!" Sam smiled when he said it though, "I gotta admit, he's a bit of a challenge. But he's never had anyone you know? Just Sunshine and if you were to look up the antonym of mother, her name would be at the top of the list. It's been a bit of an adjustment."

"Well, becoming a Winchester is not something that happens overnight." That was Dean.

"Well, unless it was me." Adam sets his coffee cup down.

"What do you mean?" Their father's voice dropped a notch. Not quite the growl that all the boys associated with trouble but his low rumble that could mean a plethora of things. Listen up. Pay attention or in this case, explain yourself.

"C'mon, Dad. I was eleven, scared and looking for my mom. Dean there walloped my ass six hours into meeting you guys."

Dean sounded like a petulant kid. "Wasn't my fault you wouldn't listen."

"Look Dean, I'm not complaining but coming from almost...well almost anywhere, Winchester is culture shock."

"So you are saying we should cut the kid slack?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, kinda."

"That's exactly what I said!" Sam sounded vindicated. "Then dad whaled on him for having poor table manners."

"Poor table manners!" John Winchester glared at Sam. "The kid spit chili at me and told me to fuck myself"

Adam blanched.

"Well, that was inappropriate, Sam."

"True – but was it worthy of a class A Winchester smack down? Dad roasted the kid's ass but good. River didn't sit easy for the rest of the week. My thought is that it wasn't fair. River had never been taught what was appropriate, he just didn't know."

John Winchester mildly looked at Sam from across his coffee cup. He took a sip and seemed to consider his middle son.

"Well, he does now."

XXX

Breakfast for Winchesters was an odd conglomeration of food. Unless it was a Sunday morning, everyone kind of did their own thing. Dean loved bacon and eggs, Sam preferred fresh fruit, Jamie was happy with cereal and John was content to sit in the corner with a cup of coffee but when Adam came? It was chocolate chip pancakes all the way around. Adam loved making them but everyone loved eating them – he thought is was funny as all get out to see the great John Winchester silently sitting at the table, knife and fork at the ready.

"Uncle Adam!" Jamie hit him like a freight train, almost knocking Adam over with excitement. Adam hugged Jamie hard with one arm and waved his spatula with the other.

"Hey, kiddo – watch yourself or we are going to have chocolate chip pancake batter all over the kitchen." Adam laughed out loud. He adored every hug he got from his nephew and knew that at thirteen, Jamie's hugs were probably going to get less and less enthusiastic. But not living at home gave Adam the advantage of being a bit of a novelty. As far as Adam was concerned, that was just fine.

"Grab a seat, Jamie – the first batch is ready."

Jamie obviously needed no further coaching as he slid a chair up to the table and grabbed his own fork and knife.

Adam turned to his newest nephew and was oddly surprised to see a blond haired Sam standing in the doorway. Well, a slightly younger blonde haired Sam. Adam hadn't known Sam at thirteen but if he had, this would have been him. His first impression other than that was skinny…the kid was so skinny and tall and his hair hung over his eyes almost obscuring his face. John Winchester had to be losing his shit over the state of the kid's hair. Adam smiled reassuringly at River. "So you're River I take it. I'm your Uncle Adam." The kid nodded and slouched his way to the table. Adam almost grinned – hearing the echo of his father's tirade about standing up straight. There was no doubt that good old Gramps was counting to ten in his head. Maybe twenty. Adam scooped the last of the pancakes off the griddle and deposited them on the plate with a flourish. Then he draped a dishrag over his arm, turned to his family with a golden pile of pancakes and sat them dramatically on the table.

In his best snotty waiter voice Adam proclaimed, "Breakfast is served."

Dean reached over to the closest pile of pancakes, spearing three in one thrust. Dad turned to Dean. "What are you, harpooning a whale?"

Dean just grinned and dumped them on his plate. "You gotta be quick with Adam's pancakes, Dad. I ain't takin' a chance."

John Winchester grabbed a few pancakes himself. "What about deference to the old man? "

"Sorry, Dad. Pack rules…survival of the fittest."

"You may not survive breakfast if you keep that up." Their father chuckled.

Adam glanced around the table. There was very little talking now just the clatter of knives and forks and four very hungry men and one boy eating pancakes for all they were worth.

Except River.

He sat silently in his place at the table in front of an empty plate, scowling at the depleting pile of pancakes.

"So, River – you don't like chocolate chip pancakes?" Adam questioned over a mouthful of chocolately goodness.

"It's disgusting. Who eats chocolate chips in their pancakes."

Adam offered a crooked smile. "Have you ever tried 'em?"

"No, and I don't plan on eating that shi…"River stopped in mid sentence and looked at his grandfather who was now glaring at him from across the table.

"Sorry." River amended, "I would just prefer not to eat them." Adam watched the unspoken works between his father and his nephew. Yup, the ass kicking about table manners had certainly done the trick. River was not about to make a stink about food. As much as Adam hated to admit it sometimes, John Winchester's method of disciplining children tended to work.

Jamie suddenly seemed to realize there was a conversation going on around him. "Great, more for me." Then he went back to apparently ignoring River and focused on demolishing his own stack of pancakes.

Once again Adam heard his father's mantra when he was younger. "_You'll eat what's in front of you and be happy about it."_ He fully expected that to come out of John Winchesters mouth within the next 10 seconds.

Better to head this off at the pass. Adam nodded in River's direction. "That's cool – but you are on your own for breakfast then."

Adam watched as River glared at his grandfather from under the shaggy bangs. The boy was eyeballing him in a not so covert pissing contest. "Great. I'm not hungry anyway." He stood, pushing his chair back and almost upsetting the table with the force of it.

His father started to stand too but Sam reached out a gentle arm. "Let him go, Dad. I'll talk to him in a bit."

"Why do you care Uncle Sam? He's just being a dick and a pain in the ass." Jamie said slowing down on the pancakes for a moment to take a swallow of milk.

Dean reached across the table and cuffed Jamie on the head. "Hey, watch your mouth."

Jamie started to protest, but Adam could see that Jamie decided rather quickly it wasn't worth it. Plus it would get in the way of eating pancakes.

"Why don't you guys enjoy breakfast and I'll talk to him?" Adam offered. "They're my pancakes getting dissed after all."

Sam seemed to consider the offer. "Okay, Ads…let me know if you need any help."

Adam laughed out loud. "Help with a nephew? When do I ever need help with a nephew?"

XXX

Adam found River in his bedroom, ear buds dangling from his ears. The door was open and he knocked on the door jam, but apparently whatever music River was listening too was far to loud to allow him to even notice that Adam was there.

He walked in and touched River gently on the shoulder. The kid jumped and pulled out his ear buds. "Don't you people ever knock?"

Adam quirked an eyebrow at River, "I did, but you were too involved in whatever music you are listening too to hear me."

River shrugged and went to put in his iPod again.

"So, can we talk?" Adam questioned quietly.

River sighed resigned. "About what? How my palate isn't impressed with Winchester delicacies like chocolate chip pancakes?"

Adam smiled in spite of himself. "Nah, I don't care if you never eat my pancakes. But I have to say they are pretty good. "

"Okay, so what-what is so important that you are here bugging me at nine o'clock in the morning?"

"I dunno, I just wanted to touch base with you. We've never met and I'd like to get to know my newest nephew. Besides, we have a little bit in common."

River raked his eyes over Adam. Adam knew what he saw. A tall, lean muscled young man with hair longer than Dean's but not as long as Sam's. Adam looked like a Winchester but not exactly like his brothers, his hair a little lighter in color and his body build leaner. Not that Sam or Dean had an ounce of fat on them, but Adam knew he favored his mom a bit in body structure. He rubbed his hand over his chin, feeling the scuff there due in part to late night traveling but also because he was lazy. Yeah, he figured maybe the look that River gave him was well founded "I don't see how we have anything in common. You're old. Not as old as my dad and Dean but pretty damn old. Jamie says you are a lot of fun, but I don't see any fun. All I see is another Winchester. And really? I've about had it with the lot of you."

Adam thought about that for a minute. He wasn't old. He hadn't even met the quarter century mark. He was a Winchester though. Had to give the kid some points on that one.

"Well, I hate to break it to you kid, but you are a Winchester too. "

"Barely, and that's fine with me. As far as I can see – this family is like joining the army. All there is – is work, more work, punishments for speaking your mind and no one." River looked pointedly at Adam. "No one, has any fun."

Adam rolled his shoulders. He remembered what this felt like. How hard it was to become a Winchester. He remembered thinking the family was full of freaks. Not to mention they were all pains in the ass. He understood. "Well, how about this. You go grab something to eat, doesn't have to be pancakes but something, I'll go talk to your dad and then you and me can go take a ride on my bike."

"Why would I want to ride on your lame motorcycle?"

Adam clapped River hard on the back, "Well, first of all, it's lots of fun. You wanted to do something fun right? Secondly…" Adam nudged his nephew in the shoulder conspiratorially, "your grandfather will hate it!"

XXX

It took a little bit of effort for Adam to convince Sam to let River ride on the bike. Especially since Dean wouldn't let Jamie. Or rather, Dean didn't feel strongly enough to over-ride his father's veto. But Sam was always a bit more rebellious than Dean and Sam was also desperate. He needed to find a way to reach River and right now nothing else was working. If bonding with Adam helped and if that bonding required a motorcycle, well Adam could tell that Sam was willing to try.

Convincing Sam was hard. Standing up to their father was harder. Both Sam and Adam stood in front of John Winchester in the kitchen. It always made Adam feel uncomfortable when he was facing his father like this. Like he was a little kid in trouble for some reason or another.

"Dad, Adam's going to be careful, real careful. They're just heading out on River Road. It's a nice drive, not too far away and not too twisty and turny, besides Adam knows I'd kill him if anything happened to the kid."

"Yeah Dad." Adam interjected, "I know how you feel about bikes but I haven't dropped her yet and I don't plan on it. "

John Winchester stood with his hands across his chest. Immoveable and pissed. "You two are being played. Played by a thirteen year old better yet."

"I dunno, Dad. I'm the one who offered to let him ride as long as Sam thought it was okay. I'd really like it better if you were on board too." Adam tried to defend himself and placate his father at the same time.

"Ain't happening. You take that boy out on that motorcycle and something goes south? I swear, Adam I will blister your ass. I will tear you a new one and you can count on that. I don't care how old you are or how big you think you are. And Sam? You are a damn fool to let that boy ride with Adam."

"Jeesh, Dad, doncha trust me." Adam knew he was whining just a bit.

John turned and leveled a dark gaze at Adam. "No, not when it comes to this. You can be too irresponsible, too hardheaded and you also just don't know when to quit. You're impulsive, volatile and stubborn. No. I don't think you should ride River anywhere."

Adam dropped his chin a bit at the verbal smack down. Then met his father's brown eyes with his own hazel ones.

"Well, Dad, it's nice to see how you really feel about me. Really encouraging." He spat, anger and hurt evident in every word.

John spoke quietly, his voice even and maybe even tinged with remorse, "I just don't think you should take him anywhere on that damn bike, Adam. It's not personal, I don't want to see any of you boys hurt."

Sam tried for calm, "Dad, I want River to go out this afternoon and enjoy himself. Just hang out with his uncle and have some fun being a kid. The boy needs some time to get away."

"What that boy needs is another swift kick in the ass. He's resentful and angry and more sullen than you ever were. _That_ is saying quite a bit. I woulda never put up with this bullshit with you boys when you were that age and you know it."

Sam interrupted, obviously trying to end a potential hellatious fight between all three of them, "Dad, it's my call. I want River to go with Adam, ride the motorcycle and have some time to maybe learn that being a Winchesters is more than just following orders."

John growled low. "There's nothing wrong with following orders – that has saved your ass in the past and it continues to be how we run things."

"Dad, just let it go okay?" Sam too was quite _and_ resolute. He had made his decision.

Their father ran a hand across his chin.

"You're right, Sam. It's your call but it's the wrong one." John turned to leave the kitchen, face grim and obviously angry.

Adam called after him. "And Dad? Impulsive, stubborn, hardheaded and irresponsible! That's this entire family in a nutshell! How can you tell that it's me?"

John came back quickly into the kitchen, eyes blazing. "Because your brothers tend to listen at the end of the day, but you?" John stepped over to Adam and Adam couldn't help but take a half step back. His father poked him hard in the chest with his index finger.

Fucking hurt, that index finger did.

"You don't."

XXX

Adam went out front to check on his bike. Jamie was there, toe scuffing the ground and looking miserable.

"I'm sorry, Jamie – I really am. If I thought Dean would let you go I would ask him. I really would."

"It's not fair, Uncle Adam. River has been here like a fuc, - freakin' month and he's already going to get to ride on your bike. I've been trying to ride since they day you came home with it."

"I know, Bud, I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have brought it up but I was trying to find a way to connect with River. You get that don't you?"

Jamie turned, green eyes blazing. "I got a way to connect with River, a solid right hook, that'll do just fine!"

Jamie turned in the dirt and stormed down to the barn to find solace in the horses, Adam was sure.

Well, shit. Dad pissed, Jamie pissed and Adam and Sam in hot water with the old man.

The only happy person was River.

That should have sent up warning bells.

XXX

Adam had to admit, having his nephew laughing behind him as the wind hit his face in the front of him was wonderful. The kid held on to his waist like he was holding on to a lifeline. Adam loved his motorcycle and he loved being able to share it with his family. Up until now, his motorcycle riding had been a solitary event.

He carefully guided the panhead onto River Road. Adam laughed, it was kind of funny that River was on River Road! The road was named for a winding river that meandered along the road. Adam rode carefully, below the speed limit, watching the turns and making sure that River was not leaning in too much, or fighting centrifugal force by leaning out.

The kid was a natural.

They stopped where the river and the road diverged, pulling over on the side. Adam turned off the bike and he and River relaxed and watched the river tumble over the rocks for a bit.

"So, what do you think?"

"Awesome, Uncle Adam. I love her." River's eyes shined. The kid was hooked on bikes – sometimes it was like that - instantaneous love.

"Yeah, pretty sweet huh?" Adam lovingly leaned over and huffed on the gas tank then took a soft handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped an imaginary smudge mark.

"So you want to know a little bit about motorcycles?"

River nodded enthusiastically.

"Here is your clutch and your kick start. Sometimes these old girls can be cantankerous, but my girl? She starts almost always on the first try. I keep her tuned up and ready to go. This is my primary vehicle – what good would it be if she couldn't start when I wanted her to?"

River watched with apparent fascination as Adam went over the start up routine.

"Can I ride it by myself?" River asked.

Adam laughed full and hearty. "No way, Dude! You are a long way from riding any motorcycle."

River's disappointed face was almost too much to handle.

A moment later River smiled again. "What about start her up? Before we go home. Please, you'll be right here next to me. I wanna see if I can remember all the steps."

Adam looked at River and it was like he was thirteen again. Wanting to ride and not being able to. He had begged his dad for a bike that summer. His father had shut that door so quick Adam was lucky he hadn't got his head caught in it.

"Please, Uncle Adam. Please." River looked earnestly at Adam, wide blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

It occurred to Adam that this might be dumb, but he didn't see how.

Just letting the boy start up his girl? How cool would that have been when he was thirteen? According to his father, thirteen was fine to learn how to handle a shotgun, but he was too irresponsible and young to ride a bike.

River should at least have a chance.

"Okay kiddo, I'll be right here. You scoot up on the seat and see if you can remember what you need to do."

Adam held the bike up for River and River straddled it with both legs on the ground. The bike was well balanced and River was tall, he had no problem holding it up as long as he kept it centered. There was no way that Adam would let it fall.

"Put your helmet on." Adam berated River quietly.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

Adam allowed some Winchester growl into his voice. "You sit on a bike, you wear a helmet."

"Yes, sir." River agreed grabbing the helmet and strapping it on quickly.

River followed his uncle's directions exactly. Then once, twice he jumped on the kick start and the panhead roared. Adam laughed but it couldn't be heard over the lope of the big V twin.

River put the bike in gear and drove off down the road.

Adam stood slack jawed in the crush and run.

XXX

Forty-five minutes.

River rode that bike for forty-five minutes.

The kid had balls, Adam had to admit it. River drove by Adam at least three times, once even daring to lift his hand off the bike in a brief wave.

Adam stood there for forty-five minutes.

There was nothing else to do.

He couldn't call his family. He couldn't call the cops. All he could wait and seethe on the side of the road.

It was the longest forty-five of his life.

His thirteen-year-old nephew was riding his 1957 Panhead Harley Davidson on a street. Never had been taught how to shift gears or hell, stop even! Never taught defensive driving, Jesus, the boy didn't have a driver's license. There were so many scenarios that flashed through Adam's mind and they all ended with River's broken and battered body.

Under the motorcycle. Under a truck. On the side of the road. Tossed into oncoming traffic. Wearing that damn helmet did nothing to protect the rest of the kid. There were too many ways Adam could envision his nephew dead. His father was right, given the correct set of circumstances they would need to clean up River with a sponge.

Adam settled his ass down on a large rock to wait breathing heavily.

Finally, River drove the old anhead up to where Adam was sitting. He slowed the bike down carefully and then stopped it five feet from Adam. He faultlessly put down the kickstand and allowed the bike to rest easily on the kickstand as gently as if Adam had done it himself.

Fucking thirteen years old and the boy rode that bike like he'd been born to it.

River grinned blue eyes flashing bright in the late afternoon sun.

"Didja see me Uncle Adam? Did you see what a great job I did? How amazing was that!" River stepped off the bike and headed to his uncle face flush with excitement.

"Yeah, I did." Adam grabbed River pulled him over his lap and tugging down River's jeans and boxers in one quick motion.

Then, right there on the side of River Road, Adam Winchester proceeded to bare ass spank the living daylights out of his wayward nephew. Adam applied hand to ass in a way that he never thought he would do. Committed, diligent –dedicated even, Adam made sure that River would never forget this ass whipping.

Never.

It was personal and Adam made sure that River knew that. Each swat was hard, sharp and left a handprint, that is, until there were too many handprints to count. The boy's rump was a lovely shade of red – deep and burning. Adam knew it hurt, he could feel the heat coming off the kid's butt like it was on fire. Plus Adam's hand stung like a sonofabitch.

It was worth it.

River yelled. River bellowed. River kicked and screamed. It didn't stop Adam's hand.

Finally, the kid just plain stopped fighting. Deep ragged sobs competed with the rushing sound of water in the nearby river and it was then that Adam stopped.

River continued to cry, slumped over Adam's lap. It occurred to Adam that he didn't realize quite sure what to do. Oh, he had figured out the ass kicking part well enough. He'd had his own licked more than once and that had come as natural as breathing, but the comforting part didn't feel right. He was still shaking so hard he could barely see and a part of him remembered that his Dad didn't like to spank any of his boys while he was really angry – maybe this was why? Because post spanking cuddles were always initiated by the spanker. They may or may not be received by the spankee. That was just the way it was.

Adam reached under River and pulled up the boy's boxers. Then he settled the sobbing boy across his lap and allowed River to cry into his shoulder. Adam shivered, despite the heat of the day and a warm, crying body on his lap. He tried to breathe but his chest hurt. Was it possible to have a heart attack at twenty-two? Maybe that was why the cuddle felt so off? It wasn't that Adam was _angry_, more that he was still so panic- stricken that he couldn't calm himself down, let alone his nephew. He was going to die of a cardiac arrest on the side of the road with his crying nephew collapsed over his lap.

So this was the terror that parents felt when their kids did something stupid and utterly insane.

Finally, after what seemed like an incredibly long time both River and Adam stopped shaking. They sat quietly on the rock as the sun started to dip down beyond the horizon.

"So, we better get going kiddo. " Adam spoke softly into River's still slightly sweaty hair.

"Don't wanna." River hiccupped once, sounding so much younger than he really was.

"Yeah, me neither." Adam was under no illusions, his father was going to kill him. Well, that is if Sam left anything left behind to kill. He wondered briefly who got first dibs – what was the protocol for something like that?

"Do we have to say anything Uncle Adam? I mean, you walloped me hard. I don't want another round." River sounded scared. He should sound scared. Adam had felt Sam's sasquatch mitts on_ his_ ass before.

"Yeah, I think we do. We have at least a half hour ride back and your ass is not going to take that easily. There is no way Dad and Sam are not going to notice this. Besides, maybe you won't get spanked again. You were right when you said I really walloped you and Sam'll realize that."

"So are you goin' to get in trouble?" River sounded a little more sure of himself now that it seemed his ass might be safe.

"Yeah, I kinda think so. Your grandfather said he would kick my ass if anything happened to you. I'm pretty sure this qualifies as something happening to you."

River seemed to consider that for a moment.

"But nothing _really _happened, Uncle Adam. I didn't crash the motorcycle, you didn't crash the motorcycle. In terms of the panhead, everything was just perfect. It wasn't till I got off that the shit hit the fan."

Adam smiled at River's vivid description.

"True, but something terrible could have happened because I wasn't careful enough."

River interrupted, "Or I wasn't obedient enough."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see how it all turns out. Because we are fessing up. Got it?" Adam sounded a little braver than he felt, but it was important to be the grown up in the equation.

River stood, and eyed up his jeans laying discarded on the side of the street and glanced a quick look at Adam. "So I guess riding in my boxers is not good motorcycle etiquette. "

"No, not at all, if riding in shorts is off limits, riding in just underwear most definitely is."

River reached down and stepped into his jeans but Adam could see he was none to happy about it.

He pulled River in hard and then dropped his arm over his nephew's shoulders as they headed to his motorcycle.

River stopped at the bike and eyed it up warily, "So uncle Adam, I love the panhead and all, but have you ever thought of getting a Honda maybe…you know one of those big touring bikes. I hear the have lot of power but a little less rumble. Real comfy, like riding in a recliner." _Well that was out of nowhere_. Then Adam realized the vibration of the old Harley would do quite a number on River's recently whupped butt.

Adam grinned, "Nope, once a Harley man, always a Harley man."

XXX

Adam was glad there was a couch between him and his father.

"HE WHAT!"

John Winchester circled to the left and Adam moved with him keeping the man directly across from him using the couch as a shield.

"You were right, Dad. I wasn't responsible but everything is fine – not a scratch on either one of us – that is if you don't count River's red ass."

His father moved right now and Adam countered with a corresponding move of his own. It occurred to Adam that he loved this couch. Big enough for three big men, solid and hard as hell to move.

It was an awesome couch.

Where was River and Sam? Adam remembered vaguely that they had gone upstairs as soon as they got home. River had rushed to Sam's arms and Sam had been so happy his son was safe he hadn't said a word.

"Dad…Dad just listen to me. I understand now why it worries you so much about the motorcycle. I get it. River understands too. He got carried away, I didn't move quick enough to stop him – but that's water under the bridge."

"Water under the bridge? That is your response. Water under the bridge. Because I'm telling you now buddy, the fucking bridge is washed out and the river is rising."

Adam gulped.

His father made a short but abrupt move to the right again and Adam felt the brush of Dad's hand against his jeans. Luckily, Adam was quick. Hunter's reflexes were great for a lot of things but Adam never thought they were going to be used in a thinly veiled game of keep away with his father.

"Dad, can you just calm down?"

It was then that Dean walked into the living room. He grabbed the clicker off the end table and settled himself on the couch. "Game's on."

John Winchester spoke quietly, "Oh, it's on alright."

"Dean, a little help here?"

Dean tried to peer around Adam. "Dude, move your ass, I said the game was on."

"Move my ass? I'm trying to save my ass. C'mon Dean. Talk to Dad will ya? He looks like a fucking puma stalking a bunny. I'm the bunny, Dean!"

His older brother looked carefully at his father and then at Adam. Apparently Dean was gauging the Ass Whipping Factor. It was something the boys had discussed through the years. The amount of anger radiating off of John Winchester was directly related to the force of the licking. They hadn't worked out the exact equation for it, but Sam assured them it was proportional.

"I think we are having rabbit stew for dinner."

"Dean!" Adam turned to look at his oldest brother and that was all the opening his father needed. John jumped and grabbed Adam by the back of his jeans and the back of the shirt then two fistedly hauled him toward the couch that Dean was sitting on. It was actually quite impressive.

"Beat it, Dean."

"Dad, it's the Cowboys!"

"Do you want it next?" John growled and apparently that was all the incentive that Dean needed.

"Nope, I'm outa here."

There, dumped unceremoniously over the previously revered couch, Adam Winchester got his ass handed to him as easily as he had nailed his nephew a few hours before.

Unpleasant. Very unpleasant. Luckily his father decided not to wallop him bare assed. – Maybe it was the thought of all his grown up junk everywhere but Adam didn't really believe that. Determining the exact specifications and duration of a spanking was completely up to his father. There was no rhyme or reason to it. Adam often thought he did it that way just to keep his boys off balance. Dad used his hand right over Adam's jeans and it hurt just as much as Adam remembered. The man had spanking down to an art form. Bare assed, over boxers, with a spoon, with his belt, over jeans, it didn't matter. If John Winchester decided you were getting what for, it was going to hurt. Adam tried to not to cry but he knew he was at least sniffling.

Unlike Adam's attempt at post spanking reassurance though, John Winchester seemed comfortable doling out the cuddle at the end. Well, Adam wouldn't call it a cuddle. More like a manly embrace.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

John Winchester spoke quietly into Adam's ear, "Do me a favor, son, how about you try listening to me once in a while." It really wasn't a question and Adam took it for the order it really was.

"Yes, sir."

Dad offered him another reassuring squeeze to his neck, tousled his hair once and then left the living room with the Dallas game still on. Dean sauntered in a few minutes later.

"Who's winning?"

"Dunno."

Dean sat down next to Adam and nudged him with his shoulder. "You alright?"

"No, Dean, I'm not alright. I just got fucking spanked by my father. I'm twenty-two. Who does that to their grown son?"

Dean grinned. "Should'na pushed him, Ads. He told you what would happen. Has the man ever promised you something and not followed through with it?"

Adam shook his head. No, John Winchester rarely said something he didn't mean.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Really, I am."

"For what? You owe Sammy an apology not me."

"Yeah, I know and I'm gonna talk to him in a bit but I feel terrible about Jamie. Maybe I should apologize to him too?"

"That's even stupider? Why would you apologize to him?"

"Well, I took River out on the bike. Jamie has been begging to ride since the day I rode her up to the farm."

Dean's voice grew deep and somber, "Look, Adam – Jamie staying off that bike is all on me. Dad hates the damn thing, that's true, but Jamie is my kid and I make the final judgment call. Jamie is pissed – he'll get over it. If he wants to have a hissy fit, then he'll have to take it up with me. You are not part of the equation."

"But…"

"No buts, Adam. You took the heat with what happened to River – that's not only fine but I wouldn't expect anything less. If Sam wants to clean your clock too? Well you just better stand there and let him do it. But Jamie is my problem. Not yours."

Dean reached over and grabbed the two beers he had brought in and dropped on the coffee table.

"Here, shut up, drink a beer and watch the game."

Adam did.

end


End file.
